Many types of baby walkers have been developed over the years. Some examples are disclosed in Payne, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,869, and Cone U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,030. Foldable walkers are disclosed by Gelman Patent No. 3,009,733, Boucher et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,045, Kawwai U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,132 and Ishida U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,756. None of these walkers anticipate the sturdy simplicity and easy foldability of the walker of this invention.